


Still Together

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: No matter what, Jesse and Kix will always be together.





	

Jesse was bleeding to death in his arms and there was _nothing he could do about it._  Kix was braced against the wall of the medbay, trying to keep his husband as still as possible as the flagship fell apart around them.  He could feel the shrapnel slicing deeper into him with every shudder of the ship, but he was numb to it now, all his focus on trying desperately to stem the bleeding.  There was just so much kriffing blood, and it was _too much, five liters of blood in the body, at least a liter covering him and the floor, fuck, why had Jesse come to see him?  He could have gotten away, he would be safe if-_  
  
“Cyare-”  Jesse’s voice was weak as he forced himself to speak through rapid breaths - too much blood lost, there was too much -  “Hey, look at me, alright?”   It was clearly an effort to speak, but he was fighting to make his voice heard.  “Gonna- gonna be alright.  Together, yeah?  We’re together.”  His hand was shaking and sticky as it finds Kix’s, and he could barely bring it to his lips, brushing a kiss to bloody knuckles.  “Not the worst way I thought about going.”

“You’re not gonna die, Jesse, not if I have anything to kriffing say about it, you hear me?”  Kix coughed, and pain seared through him from the metal embedded deep between his ribs.  He wasn’t sure what blood was his or Jesse’s anymore.  “Got too much to do, still got those kids we were talking about having.  Thought you were gonna open a diner.”  It was easier to focus on that than the way the ship was cracking apart around them, screams filtering through clouds of smoke, shouts and pleas of their brothers as they died and he couldn’t do a thing about it.  He couldn’t breathe, could barely think as he tried to stay awake for Jesse.

Jesse huffed a breathy laugh.  “Yeah, next to your clinic-”  He choked, and pink froth appeared on his lips as he struggled to catch the breath that wouldn’t come.

Tears streaked Kix’s cheeks, dripping down to make clean lines down Jesse’s face.  “Shh, shh, stay still, cyare, don’t try to talk, it’s okay, I know.  I know.  I’m here.  I’m right here.”  He clasped Jesse’s hand in both of his, pressing it to his trembling lips.  “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”  He knew he wasn’t far behind, he wasn’t as bad as Jesse, it wouldn’t be as fast, but whether it was that or the crashing ship, he would be with his husband soon.  Jesse’s eyes closed, and a choking sob ripped from his chest, blinding pain in its wake.  The last sight he recognized before he closed his eyes was white and gray armor and Sinker’s voice shouting for help.

* * *

Kix woke up in another medbay, this one whole and clean, sterile white surrounding him.  The soft beeping of his monitor was echoed by a second, and he ignored the dull pain in his chest as he pushed himself up to see Jesse lying in the bed next to him, his eyes still closed, skin unnaturally pale, but _alive_.  He slumped back on his own bed, reaching out to rest his hand on Jesse’s just before sleep claimed him again.  They were still together.


End file.
